sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/19 Jun 2016
12:04:45 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 12:04:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Oh good, that works. 12:04:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 12:04:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 12:05:08 CHAT DaniSkies: !test 12:05:09 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ʇsǝʇ¡ 12:05:15 CHAT DaniSkies: !info 12:05:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7: Commands here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 12:05:21 CHAT DaniSkies: !swag 12:05:22 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The user above me has some serious swag. 12:05:27 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 12:05:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 12:05:59 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Noted! I will message it to you next time we meet. 12:06:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Oh good. 12:06:34 CHAT DaniSkies: !test 12:06:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ʇsǝʇ¡ 12:06:41 CHAT DaniSkies: !log 12:06:42 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 12:06:44 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 12:07:10 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 12:07:14 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: So it's literally just internet explorer being a dick. 12:15:02 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 12:16:13 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 12:16:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 12:18:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will tell DaniSkies that you missed them next time we meet. 12:25:26 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 12:30:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 12:30:26 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 12:31:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell Raelcontor I'm not sorry for what I've done. Maybe. I think I feel a pang of regret but not really. It's definitely there but the regret is not actually real. when I see them again. 12:31:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 12:31:12 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 12:32:22 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Absolutely nothing happened, you're simply hallucinating. 12:33:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell Zenzizenzic "Cheers, Love! The Cavalry's Here!" when I see them again. 12:35:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7: Commands here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 12:36:04 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The user above me has some serious swag. 12:36:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: What's up Moussaieff Bot Diamond! 12:36:45 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I love you too beautiful. 12:36:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Will you marry me? 12:36:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Im getting better! *gets clubed on the head*. 12:36:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Undo this hurt that you cause when you. 12:37:01 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: *giggles* I guess I love you too Master. 12:37:05 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I love you more than this universe had space for! 12:37:14 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay, time to stop that. 12:37:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Maybe. 12:37:30 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The user above me has some serious swag. 12:37:36 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: What's up Moussaieff Bot Diamond! 12:37:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Goodbye, Moussaieff Bot Diamond. Until we meet again. :( 12:37:43 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: What's up Moussaieff Bot Diamond! 12:37:50 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 12:37:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 12:37:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 12:38:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: You can view the emoticons here. 12:38:44 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 12:38:47 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: You are using Wikia.com, a website dedicated to wiki farming. 12:38:53 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Wikia's Terms of Use are located here. 12:39:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: You can find the chat rules here. 12:39:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Fun you say? You may be looking for this: http://theuselessweb.com 12:39:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 12:39:14 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The user above me has some serious swag. 12:39:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ʇsǝʇ¡ 12:39:59 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay, now I'm actually done. 12:40:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 12:40:36 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 13:02:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 13:02:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 13:02:57 CHAT Raelcontor: dani what are you doing 13:02:57 CHAT DaniSkies: damn it :V 13:02:57 CHAT DaniSkies: you just undid like 50 misses that i had ;; 13:02:57 CHAT DaniSkies: +50 misses 13:02:57 CHAT DaniSkies: +3 messages 13:02:57 CHAT DaniSkies: ;; 13:02:57 CHAT DaniSkies: i actually need to see something really quickly sorry gonna kick you from the bot for a moment 13:02:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Ah! Raelcontor! Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond missed you! 13:02:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Ah! DaniSkies! Moussaieff Bot Diamond missed you! 13:03:17 CHAT DaniSkies: SO IT'S TRUE. It varies by computer and connection. 13:07:47 CHAT DaniSkies: !miss Lenhi 13:07:47 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 4. 13:07:52 CHAT DaniSkies: ...4? 13:07:56 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 13:08:46 CHAT Raelcontor: stares out window 13:08:56 CHAT Raelcontor: mom and alyssa will be out on a road trip all day 13:09:06 CHAT Raelcontor: when they leave im home alone till 10 pm 13:09:15 CHAT Raelcontor: smallthink of all the repo we can watch 13:09:53 CHAT DaniSkies: I will stay up and watch Repo with you 13:09:57 CHAT DaniSkies: smallmaybe 13:10:12 CHAT DaniSkies: smalli'm actually just working on a document to organize my fanon progress 13:10:25 CHAT Raelcontor: there's also a contest deer-head is doing and im like 13:10:27 CHAT Raelcontor: smallaaaaaa 13:10:52 CHAT DaniSkies: OHOHOH 13:11:06 CHAT DaniSkies: Trapiche Ruby's going to be in Treble in Tokyo so she fits in more 13:11:14 CHAT Raelcontor: >:3c 13:13:06 CHAT Raelcontor: "ODD remains standing emotionlessly. He shoves Aquamarine into the water." 13:13:06 CHAT DaniSkies: i have 53 characters i think if i'm counting right 13:13:37 CHAT Raelcontor: bigfucking obliterated 13:14:30 CHAT DaniSkies: Coral : RIfP 13:14:45 CHAT Raelcontor: brb checking to see if theyre gone 13:14:55 CHAT DaniSkies: JK I HAVE 55 because i'm adding two more to PD's court 13:22:22 CHAT DaniSkies: #ImSoOrganized CHAT >http://puu.sh/pyflp.png 13:25:35 CHAT DaniSkies: !log 13:25:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 13:25:36 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 13:29:34 CHAT Raelcontor: wating 13:29:36 CHAT Raelcontor: waiting 13:29:37 CHAT Raelcontor: fuck 13:29:38 CHAT Raelcontor: aaa 13:33:37 CHAT Raelcontor: alrighty theyre gone 13:33:40 CHAT Raelcontor: dani 13:33:41 CHAT Raelcontor: dani 13:33:45 CHAT DaniSkies: me 13:33:50 CHAT Raelcontor: dani are u ready 13:33:57 CHAT DaniSkies: me 13:33:58 CHAT DaniSkies: yes 13:34:51 CHAT Raelcontor: !avatar Raelcontor 13:34:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/12ba552c-e6e3-41a1-90f6-612ecd4e71df 13:36:57 CHAT Raelcontor: https://rabb.it/Raelcontor : > 13:39:45 CHAT Raelcontor: wow i love weather 13:39:45 CHAT DaniSkies: shit 13:39:46 CHAT Raelcontor: weather 13:39:47 CHAT Raelcontor: aaa 13:39:48 CHAT Raelcontor: nice 13:39:50 CHAT Raelcontor: feather 13:39:51 CHAT Raelcontor: weather 13:39:52 CHAT Raelcontor: boi 13:39:52 CHAT Raelcontor: boi 13:39:57 CHAT Raelcontor: !miss lenhi 13:39:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 5. 13:39:59 CHAT Raelcontor: !miss lenhi 13:40:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 6. 13:40:03 CHAT Raelcontor: !miss lenhi 13:40:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 7. 13:40:05 CHAT Raelcontor: !miss lenhi 13:40:05 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 8. 13:40:17 CHAT DaniSkies: i have to do the lines for Trapiche Ruby, Spiritual Awakening Quartz, and ... I forgot the last one 13:40:17 CHAT DaniSkies: ;; 13:40:19 CHAT DaniSkies: GG @ me 13:40:45 CHAT DaniSkies: /me casually goes back to finishing the fanon progress sheet 13:42:23 CHAT DaniSkies: !cb i love you 13:42:27 CHAT DaniSkies: ... 13:42:28 CHAT DaniSkies: !cb i love you 13:42:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: My name is not Alice. 13:42:32 CHAT DaniSkies: ...? 13:42:41 CHAT DaniSkies: !cb i love you 13:42:41 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Are you in love with Allison? 13:42:47 CHAT DaniSkies: ...well no 13:42:55 CHAT DaniSkies: !cb i love you 13:42:56 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Sorry, you are to young to me. 13:43:00 CHAT DaniSkies: ...welp 13:43:03 CHAT DaniSkies: time to give up 13:43:05 CHAT DaniSkies: !off 13:43:05 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Shutting down... 13:43:07 CHAT DaniSkies: !info 13:43:13 CHAT DaniSkies: i'm 13:43:15 CHAT DaniSkies: i'm an idiot 13:43:16 CHAT DaniSkies: ;w; 13:43:17 CHAT DaniSkies: !on 13:43:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 13:43:19 CHAT DaniSkies: !info 13:43:19 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7: Commands here. Swear checking: null. Commands: enabled. 13:43:24 CHAT DaniSkies: !enable 13:43:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Enabling swear checking! 13:43:25 CHAT DaniSkies: !off 13:43:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Shutting down... 13:43:30 CHAT DaniSkies: there 13:44:11 CHAT Raelcontor: !on 13:44:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 13:44:15 CHAT Raelcontor: i guess u can say 13:44:19 CHAT Raelcontor: i turn mbd on 13:44:20 CHAT Raelcontor: ;> 13:44:24 CHAT DaniSkies: omf bye 13:44:32 CHAT DaniSkies: !cb i love you 13:44:32 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And I love you too because you are my wife. 13:52:48 CHAT DaniSkies: !log 13:52:48 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 13:52:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 13:52:53 CHAT DaniSkies: huehuehue 14:07:42 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 14:23:37 CHAT DaniSkies: !swag 14:23:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The user above me has some serious swag. 14:23:41 CHAT DaniSkies: !cb i love you 14:23:46 CHAT DaniSkies: !cb i love you 14:23:51 CHAT DaniSkies: !cb i love you 14:23:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: So what do you want to do? 14:23:58 CHAT DaniSkies: third times the charm 14:35:44 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 14:35:44 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Are you in love with Allison? 14:35:47 CHAT Raelcontor: WHO 14:37:01 CHAT DaniSkies: !cb i love you 14:37:08 CHAT DaniSkies: !cb i love you 14:37:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Are you in love with Allison? 14:37:10 CHAT DaniSkies: ... 14:37:14 CHAT DaniSkies: let's try this again 14:37:18 CHAT DaniSkies: !cb i love you 14:37:18 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And I love you too because you are my wife. 14:38:16 CHAT DaniSkies: i'm gonna leave chat so i can open a few more tabs without lag 14:38:17 CHAT DaniSkies: yeah 14:38:18 CHAT DaniSkies: that 14:38:20 CHAT DaniSkies: /me poof 14:38:30 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 14:39:04 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 14:41:44 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 14:47:51 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 14:51:39 CHAT Raelcontor: hi peri 14:52:41 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 15:07:40 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 15:16:44 JOIN Stevenismyuniverse has warped in 15:17:07 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hey. 15:17:11 CHAT Zenzizenzic: hi 15:17:25 CHAT Stevenismyuniverse: hi 15:17:30 CHAT Zenzizenzic: hello 15:18:08 CHAT Raelcontor: hi zenzi 15:18:17 CHAT Zenzizenzic: hi rael 15:18:36 CHAT Periandlapis007: (What's the heck why life) 15:19:18 CHAT Periandlapis007: First it was hi,hi then it was,Hello,Hello,Then it was hi,Hi again 15:20:46 CHAT Raelcontor: hi hello hi hello greetings hi 15:21:21 CHAT Zenzizenzic: don't forget hey 15:21:27 CHAT Zenzizenzic: and also 15:21:29 CHAT Raelcontor: heyo 15:21:30 CHAT Raelcontor: yo 15:21:31 CHAT Raelcontor: boi bo boi 15:21:45 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 15:21:48 CHAT Raelcontor: o 15:21:57 CHAT Zenzizenzic: How you gonna push aqua in the water when he's sitting under an umbrella under the sand? 15:22:09 CHAT Raelcontor: bighes gonna do it with his mind 15:22:09 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Raelcontor, don't abuse big text. 15:22:09 CHAT Zenzizenzic: wair 15:22:25 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 15:22:27 CHAT Zenzizenzic: wait* 15:22:33 CHAT Periandlapis007: Why 15:23:33 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me slams head on desk because they want to get out of the troubles of life. 15:24:38 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hillo 15:25:00 CHAT Periandlapis007: I'm bawk 15:25:45 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 15:26:57 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hillo world! 15:27:20 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 16:42:57 CHAT Raelcontor: hes here 16:42:58 CHAT Raelcontor: !log 16:42:58 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 16:43:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 16:43:49 CHAT Democritos: oh 16:43:54 CHAT Raelcontor: trapiche emeralds file is too big 16:43:56 CHAT Raelcontor: im 16:43:57 CHAT Democritos: here comes dat bot 16:46:08 CHAT Zynethyst: you can use a png decompresser trevor 16:46:16 CHAT Raelcontor: i already fixed it 16:47:01 CHAT Zynethyst: oh ok 16:49:53 CHAT Raelcontor: Aquamarine: Looks like someone knows how to have fun. CHAT He starts splashing water on ODD. 16:49:56 CHAT Raelcontor: aquamarines gonna die 17:02:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 17:03:31 CHAT Raelcontor: shut up boi 17:03:48 CHAT Democritos: *breaths* 17:03:49 CHAT Democritos: boi 17:04:39 CHAT Raelcontor: b o i 17:22:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 17:23:36 QUIT Democritos has warped out 17:25:02 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 17:25:24 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 17:26:31 CHAT Raelcontor: silence is golden 17:26:34 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 17:27:27 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 17:28:43 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 17:28:54 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 17:29:24 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 17:29:33 CHAT Raelcontor: wb 17:31:40 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 17:31:42 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 20:46:50 CHAT Democritos: !log 20:47:02 CHAT Democritos: god damn 20:47:10 CHAT Democritos: !on 20:47:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Already up and running! 20:47:22 CHAT Democritos: !logs 20:47:22 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 20:47:35 CHAT Democritos: !log 20:48:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 20:48:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 5 messages logged. 20:48:23 JOIN Raelcontor has warped in 20:50:34 CHAT Raelcontor: mmmmm should i call you demo now 20:51:23 CHAT Democritos: call me whatever you'd like 20:51:30 CHAT Raelcontor: ok bioth 20:51:33 CHAT Raelcontor: ,,, 20:51:35 CHAT Raelcontor: biotch* 20:51:36 CHAT Raelcontor: im 20:51:37 CHAT Democritos: I did get "democratic doritos" at one point 20:51:41 CHAT Raelcontor: i cant even do insults 20:51:45 CHAT Democritos: LOL 20:51:47 CHAT Raelcontor: !miss lenhi 20:51:47 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 9. 20:51:56 CHAT Raelcontor: bignyehehehehehe 20:52:03 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 20:53:22 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 20:53:36 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Huh? 20:53:58 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What do you get when you cross an electronic with a celebrity? 20:54:06 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Demo Lovato 20:54:13 CHAT Democritos: big NO. 20:55:06 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: small yes 20:55:28 CHAT Zynethyst: what hangs lower than adeles double chin 20:55:36 CHAT Zynethyst: miley cyrus' dignity 20:55:56 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! 20:57:23 CHAT Zynethyst: why didnt britney spears not call 911 when paparazzis where harassing her 20:57:31 CHAT Zynethyst: she couldnt find the 11 on the keyboard 20:58:03 CHAT Zynethyst: ] 20:58:09 CHAT Zynethyst: oops sorry 20:58:13 CHAT Zynethyst: for the ] 21:00:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: You, my friend, are a master at injuries on the skin caused by heat, electricity, chemicals, friction, and/or radiation that contains multiple viruses and bacteria that causes one to be diseased. 21:00:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: English Translation: You are a master of sick burns 21:00:46 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: @Zynethyst 21:01:09 CHAT Zynethyst: o 21:01:27 CHAT Zynethyst: well i didnt make them i watched all episodes of the ladey gags show 21:04:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What is the definition of both a lump of dirt and a stupid person? 21:04:22 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Donald Trump 21:04:55 CHAT Zynethyst: tru 21:05:14 CHAT Zynethyst: whats the definition of overrated shit with bugs on it 21:05:23 CHAT Zynethyst: guess 21:05:29 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I just said it: Donald Trump 21:05:32 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me is shot 21:05:32 CHAT Zynethyst: nicki mina--- 21:05:34 CHAT Zynethyst: oh 21:05:36 CHAT Zynethyst: true too 21:06:02 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: But without Nicki minaj, Sugilite would Be mute 21:06:06 CHAT Zynethyst: ture 21:06:06 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me is shot again 21:06:25 CHAT Zynethyst: whats the definition of underated crap 21:06:30 CHAT Zynethyst: melanie martinez 21:06:49 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 21:07:29 CHAT Periandlapis007: Sssttteevviii! 21:23:04 CHAT Periandlapis007: GUESS WHAT 21:23:16 CHAT Zenzizenzic: what? 21:23:27 CHAT Periandlapis007: Im really happy for once!/ 21:23:35 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me cries for joy 21:23:38 CHAT Raelcontor: >:0 thats great! 21:23:42 CHAT Zenzizenzic: oh 21:24:11 CHAT Periandlapis007: Yay 21:25:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Not all seals 21:25:20 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Cuttlefish are cheese in disguise as dung beetles 21:25:48 CHAT Periandlapis007: Lapis lazuli a come from clouds that are blue like the shy-wait. 21:26:43 CHAT Periandlapis007: TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED at Comic con Stevi! 21:27:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Zach Callison gave Lapidot an autograph, a picture... 21:27:25 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: small and called her pretty 21:27:32 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: THEM 21:27:32 CHAT Periandlapis007: Yep 21:27:34 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I MEANT THEM 21:27:40 CHAT Raelcontor: :0 21:27:45 CHAT Periandlapis007: you can call me her 21:27:58 CHAT Periandlapis007: YAY 21:31:05 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 21:32:16 CHAT Steven watcher: Hello 21:32:20 CHAT Raelcontor: hola 21:32:51 CHAT Zenzizenzic: trevor 21:32:54 CHAT Zenzizenzic: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Trapiche_Sapphire.png 21:32:58 CHAT Raelcontor: >:3c 21:33:12 CHAT Raelcontor: yeeeeeessssss 21:34:44 CHAT Zenzizenzic: So uh 21:34:57 CHAT Zenzizenzic: small what should she be used for? 21:35:05 CHAT Periandlapis007: I'm better now 21:35:37 CHAT Raelcontor: shrugs 21:35:40 CHAT Raelcontor: ur choice homie 21:35:41 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 21:36:40 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 21:37:22 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I'll auction her 21:40:24 CHAT Raelcontor: i made a new sig : > 21:40:36 CHAT Raelcontor: (for drawings) 21:40:54 CHAT Raelcontor: http://puu.sh/pyIz1/7f8e124679.png 21:40:58 CHAT Raelcontor: boi boi boi 21:43:23 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 21:46:31 CHAT Zynethyst: looks like deer-heads 21:48:08 CHAT Raelcontor: it... looks... nothing like deer-heads lol 21:48:37 CHAT Zynethyst: it reminds me of it 21:48:40 CHAT Zynethyst: since the square thing 21:48:54 JOIN Grace Mysteria has warped in 21:49:14 CHAT Raelcontor: a lot of artists do that but ok 21:49:40 CHAT Zynethyst: sorry i didnt know but ok 21:50:58 QUIT Democritos has warped out 21:51:04 CHAT Zenzizenzic: FUCK 21:51:17 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I WAS JUST ABOUT TO TELL HIM SOMETHING 21:51:20 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL 21:52:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ck 21:54:44 CHAT Raelcontor: i cant draw msds hair swoosh 21:54:48 CHAT Raelcontor: what has my life come to 21:55:02 CHAT Raelcontor: wait nope 21:55:03 CHAT Raelcontor: i got it 21:56:49 CHAT Zenzizenzic: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zenzizenzic/Gem_Raffle 21:58:06 CHAT Zenzizenzic: *coughs 21:58:08 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !log 21:58:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 21:58:09 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 7 messages logged. 21:58:20 CHAT Raelcontor: >:3c 21:59:23 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 21:59:56 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 22:01:06 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I should probably add rules 22:01:57 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 22:03:33 CHAT Raelcontor: so today 22:03:39 CHAT Raelcontor: i woke up, chilled for an hour 22:03:44 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 22:03:48 CHAT Raelcontor: ate an entire case of general tso's chicken 22:03:55 CHAT Raelcontor: watched kitchen nightmares until i passed out 22:03:58 CHAT Raelcontor: woke up at 4 pm 22:04:05 CHAT Raelcontor: and then came back into chat 22:04:10 CHAT Raelcontor: ....pathetic 22:04:45 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 22:04:49 CHAT Raelcontor: wow 22:04:51 CHAT Raelcontor: !off 22:04:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Shutting down... 22:04:52 CHAT Raelcontor: !on 22:04:53 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 22:15:30 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 22:16:10 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I took a nap today too 22:16:23 CHAT Zenzizenzic: and my dream was crazy 22:19:15 CHAT Raelcontor: o boi 22:25:00 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 22:30:02 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 22:42:46 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 22:43:27 CHAT Raelcontor: shut ya hole 22:44:26 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 22:49:32 CHAT Zynethyst: i found a word that describes me CHAT irrelevant 22:49:52 CHAT Grace Mysteria: hfkjjg 22:50:09 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I am trying to screenshot a thing to change to my icon but the thing is like nahh ;; 22:57:19 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 22:57:31 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 22:57:52 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Lapidot o/ 22:58:13 CHAT Raelcontor: wb peri 23:12:00 CHAT Raelcontor: zenzizenzic, pm 23:12:08 CHAT Raelcontor: zenzi 23:12:10 CHAT Raelcontor: zenzi love me 23:12:16 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I AM HERE 23:12:18 CHAT Zenzizenzic: DAMN IT 23:12:20 CHAT Zenzizenzic: SHIT! 23:13:04 JOIN TheDimensionalUser has warped in 23:13:31 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Dime o/ 23:13:40 CHAT Raelcontor: hi TDU 23:13:44 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: hi 23:13:53 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ssmallWhat would a cat/weasel crossbreed look like? 23:14:00 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: A ceasel 23:14:18 CHAT Raelcontor: a wat 23:14:19 CHAT Raelcontor: ... 23:14:20 CHAT Raelcontor: wat 23:17:06 CHAT Raelcontor: the best animal 23:17:59 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !log 23:25:49 CHAT Raelcontor: going afk i need a soda 23:25:55 CHAT Raelcontor: and also a boyfriend... but soda first 23:26:03 CHAT Raelcontor: soda > boys 23:27:53 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Amekitten o/ 23:28:05 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 23:29:15 CHAT Amethystkitten: I absolutely agree congratulations is such a great song 23:29:18 CHAT Amethystkitten: Hello ISS 23:29:58 CHAT Raelcontor: the ending tho 23:30:02 CHAT Raelcontor: < 3 23:30:20 CHAT Amethystkitten: Yeah, "give my sister the best life" 23:30:28 CHAT Amethystkitten: Wellll.... he didn't exactly do that 23:30:31 CHAT Amethystkitten: at all 23:31:02 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 23:33:50 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 23:34:59 CHAT Raelcontor: what a dick 23:34:59 CHAT Raelcontor: also 23:35:04 CHAT Raelcontor: everyone in chat i have an important announcement: 23:35:20 CHAT Raelcontor: when you open wooden doors make sure the bottom of the door doesnt hit your toe 23:35:33 CHAT Raelcontor: i just lost a majority of a toenail and i am in extreme pain 23:36:03 CHAT Raelcontor: dont make the same mistakes ad i did 23:36:04 CHAT Raelcontor: as* 23:36:30 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 23:39:53 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 23:42:10 CHAT Raelcontor: i am bleeding profusely 23:42:17 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 23:42:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Back? 23:42:30 CHAT Raelcontor: this is how i die 23:42:32 CHAT Periandlapis007: Ouch 23:42:35 CHAT Periandlapis007: jdh 23:42:47 CHAT Periandlapis007: I feel you Rael 23:42:50 CHAT Raelcontor: im not crying tho 23:42:52 CHAT Raelcontor: im 23:42:52 CHAT Raelcontor: B) 23:43:26 CHAT Periandlapis007: I was messing around with one of my friends and slipped in the water broke my toe and tore the nail off 23:43:34 CHAT Periandlapis007: this happened a week agi 23:43:37 CHAT Periandlapis007: *ago 23:44:11 CHAT Raelcontor: rip 23:44:18 CHAT Raelcontor: IT RUINED MY SODG NAILS ;-; 23:44:41 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hehhe i understand this struggle 23:44:49 CHAT Raelcontor: /me weeps into hands 23:44:55 CHAT Raelcontor: my naaaaaailsd 23:45:16 CHAT Raelcontor: !log 23:45:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 23:45:18 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 1 leaves, and 22 messages logged. 23:46:18 CHAT Periandlapis007: Heh the bot is funny 23:46:30 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 23:46:45 CHAT Raelcontor: h always ignores me 23:46:46 CHAT Raelcontor: !donut 23:46:50 CHAT Raelcontor: ; - ; 23:47:00 CHAT Raelcontor: !off 23:47:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Shutting down... 23:47:02 CHAT Raelcontor: !on 23:47:02 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 23:47:07 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 23:47:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Why do you love my eyes? 23:47:11 CHAT Raelcontor: YOUR EYES 23:47:16 CHAT Raelcontor: such a lovely red 23:47:21 CHAT Raelcontor: and 23:47:22 CHAT Periandlapis007: Uhh I'll go now 23:47:22 CHAT Raelcontor: glowy 23:47:26 QUIT Amethystkitten has warped out 23:47:26 CHAT Raelcontor: peri nooo 23:47:32 CHAT Raelcontor: oh bye ame 23:47:34 CHAT Raelcontor: smallrude 23:47:36 CHAT Periandlapis007: I'll stay now 23:48:09 CHAT Zenzizenzic: beach party looks 23:48:12 CHAT Zenzizenzic: interesting... 23:48:17 CHAT Periandlapis007: Mhm. 23:48:34 CHAT Periandlapis007: I have a question 23:48:58 CHAT Zenzizenzic: what? 23:49:06 CHAT Periandlapis007: Where o where did Stevidot go?Where o where can he be? 23:49:09 CHAT Periandlapis007: sorry 23:49:22 CHAT Periandlapis007: I'm really sorry 23:49:35 CHAT Periandlapis007: i had to 23:51:05 CHAT Raelcontor: o 23:51:52 CHAT Periandlapis007: I'm sorry,So sorry,forgive me for my weird sins 23:51:56 CHAT Zenzizenzic: you have been forgiven 23:52:18 CHAT Periandlapis007: Thank you. 23:56:08 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What if a weasel, a cat, and a dog bred? 23:56:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Would it be a WatDog? 23:56:17 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me is shot 23:56:28 CHAT Periandlapis007: Nooo 23:56:52 CHAT Periandlapis007: i will avenge you Stevi! 2016 04 23